


Got Your Back

by citysonfire



Series: Being Brothers [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple job, go in grab the files and get out again. Brandt was learning that there is no such thing as a simple job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

“I need an exit!”

“You did not just quote _The Matrix_?!”

Brandt rolled his eyes at the sound of Benji’s voice coming through his ear piece, “Maybe.”

Benji chuckled, “OK, take the next left and go up the stairs to the twelfth floor – Jane will be there.” Brandt could hear the sound of Benji typing away on his keyboards.

Brandt crashed through the doors and took the stairs two at a time.

“Jane, you’ve got three guys on their way towards you. Ethan, you need to hurry up.”

“I know Benji!”

Brandt couldn’t help but grin at Ethan’s response. Ethan was grabbing the files, with Benji in the van doing his surveillance, whilst he and Jane were supposed to intercept the man that the files were for. Unluckily for them the guy arrived with about four cars of hired goons – someone had screwed them over (again) or they were just incredibly unlucky. Either way it led to both Jane and Brandt taking part in a shoot out. Brandt had covered her as she took the elevator. One of the hired goons managed to jam the elevator on the second floor which left him with the stairs.

“OK Benji, I’m on the twelfth floor, where now?” Brandt took a moment to catch his breath, hesitantly looking through the glass in the door.

“Right, Jane is in room 63. Which is perfect as its right next to the other staircase but isn’t so perfect as it has about five big men trying to get in and I can see two other men making their way there from room 50.”

“So time to kick some butt, then?” Brandt asked as he checked his gun.

“Pretty much, Ethan still needs more time and will meet you there. Once you’re on this floor I’ll lock the doors to the stairwells so no one else can join you.”

Brandt took a deep breath and made his way onto the floor. He couldn’t help but tense slightly as he heard the door click behind him.

He was at room 59 when he came under fire. He managed to take out two men with his gun before it was knocked out of his hands as a huge guy barrelled into him from behind. Brandt let his instincts take over as he used the man’s momentum to flip him off of him. The man rolled onto his feet and threw a punch at Brandt. He dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Gun shots filled the air, and Brandt flinched giving the man an opening. He kneed Brandt in the stomach and caught him on the side of his face with his gun. Brandt head spun as he fell to the floor, he was on all fours when the larger man kicked him in the stomach again causing him to fall to the floor, coughing. Brandt rolled away as the man’s large boot crashed down where his face had been seconds before. Brandt felt a stabbing pain in his arm and blinked to try and clear his head. There was glass on the floor. The guy kicked at him again and caught him in the ribs, Brandt yelled as he felt a few ribs crack. Brandt rolled again and that’s when he heard Benji’s voice in his ear, “Brandt, the window! Brandt!”

“What?” Brandt muttered before he suddenly realised that he was no longer lying on anything. There seemed to be a moment where time stood still and everything suddenly made sense to him. There was glass on the floor and sticking out of his right arm and shoulder. The gunshots had broken the floor length window and he had unwittingly rolled out of it to avoid more attacks from the man. He was twelve floors up and all that lay below was the concrete sidewalk. If the fall didn’t kill him instantly, he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain before he did die.

Time unfroze and Brandt started moving, he twisted and caught onto the edge of the window with by his finger tips. He screamed as the broken glass tore into his skin. He took a breath and looked up. The man was calmly walking towards him; gun in hand, an evil smirk on his lips. Brandt cried out as he stamped on his fingers. He could vaguely hear Benji’s voice, along with Ethan’s and Jane’s but they sounded so far away. Brandt closed his eyes and tried to focus but the pain was unbearable. He was going to fall. He was going to die.

And then the pressure on his fingers was gone, Brandt opened his eyes and looked up in time to see the man toppling over backwards with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Brandt could hear shouts as the others made their way to the fallen comrade but the cries soon turned into shouts of pain. He could feel the arrows shoot past above his head. Brandt struggled to grab onto the ledge with his free hand, his movement jostled the glass in his shoulder causing him to gasp in pain. Bright spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to clear his head. Falling unconscious would not be a smart move right now.

“What the hell is going on?! Brandt, hold on! Ethan and Jane are on their way!” Benji was panicking, Brandt could tell. Brandt was about to reply when a voice cut in.

“Yeah you hang on there Will; I’ve got your back.”

“We’ve got someone piggybacking on our comms again!” Ethan shouted in Brandt’s ear, “Benji, who the hell is that?!”

“I don’t know I -”

“It’s fine.” Brandt winced as he tried to get a better grip. The glass was slicing his hands to pieces; the sticky blood making it more and more difficult to hold on. “It’s my brother.” Another arrow whizzed by his head. “Clint-”

“Don’t you dare even think about letting go, Will! How many more hostiles are on their way?” Clint turned his attention to Benji.

“What? Oh, er… two.” Benji paused. “You have a brother who is Robin Hood?”

Brandt heard Clint snort over the comms and then another scream as another arrow found its mark. “I’ll explain when I’m not hanging out of a building.”

Suddenly there were hands on his arms, grabbing at his shirt. “I’ve got you Brandt.” Ethan was pulling him up slowly. Jane was standing guard, gun raised. He tried to hold onto Ethan’s shirt but the fabric was just slipping through his grasp.

Brandt’s right hand slipped out of Ethan’s. “No!” Ethan reached further out of the window, holding on as best he could.

“Help him! I’ve got you covered.” Clint snapped. Jane looked indecisively down the corridor for a second before holstering her gun and grabbing a hold of the back of Ethan’s jeans. Together she and Ethan slowly pulled Brandt back into the building. Ethan winced at the sight of Brandt, his hands and arms were a bloody mess, he had a gash on the side of his head and two shards of glass were sticking out of one arm. Brandt panted, the rush of adrenalin leaving him exhausted. Jane squeezed his good shoulder and looked up just as the final hostile came round the corner. None of them had time to react before there was an arrow lodged in his chest and a comical look of surprise all over his face.

All three of them stared as he slowly fell backwards. Jane and Ethan shared a stunned glance as Brandt burst out laughing.

“Oh, so you’re all right then.” Clint’s voice could be heard over the comms. Brandt could practically hear the eye roll. “I’ll keep watch until you’re all out and at least three blocks away.”

“Let’s go then.” Ethan gave Brandt an odd look as helped him to his feet; it was probably because he was still giggling to himself. It was slow going, Brandt still felt dazed from being pistol whipped and the loss of blood wasn’t helping matters.

Benji was waiting with the first aid kit when they got in the van. He grimaced at the sight of Brandt, Ethan was practically carrying him the last few metres to the van. Brandt tried to offer Benji a small smile, he wasn’t sure if it worked when Benji seemed to turn even paler. Jane climbed into the front to drive whilst Benji and Ethan helped Brandt into the back; Benji had already moved his equipment out of the way so that they could patch Brandt up.

They got five blocks before they heard Clint’s voice again. Brandt had thought he’d already disconnected. “You’re all clear, no one’s following you. This is where I leave you.”

“Clint,” Brandt winced as Benji wiped an antiseptic wipe on his temple, he hadn’t even realised he’d been bleeding from there. “Just… you know… thanks.”

“Well I couldn’t let my big brother become a pancake now could I? Besides, now you owe me one!”

“Asshole!”

Clint’s laughter was the last they heard before the connection was terminated.

The team was quiet for a while as they drove away from the latest disaster.

“So… your brother’s Robin Hood?”


End file.
